


The Eternal City

by tinacita



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is dragged to Rome on an Avengers mission, and finds something unexpected at the Forum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal City

**Author's Note:**

> this week's ttt submission...
> 
> the forum was one of my favorite places in rome, and i used my experiences there in the story.
> 
> enjoy :)

“I should know better than to listen to them,” I grumbled to myself as I sat on the balcony in my room.

_It’ll be interesting, they said. There’s so much to do there, they said. It’s full of culture, they said._

I sighed as I watched the sunrise over what they called “the eternal city.”

The “Metal Man” had forced me to accompany him, his woman, the soldier and the female spy on an easy mission to a place called Rome. The big oaf was back on Asgard, and the doctor/monster was elsewhere, so there was no one to watch me.

He had mentioned all of the fascinating ruins and works of art that I could study. Instead, here I sit, having already spent 2 days doing absolutely nothing.

Supposedly I needed an escort to tour the city, and as no one was available, I was stuck here.

_Or maybe not…_

Several ideas came to mind, and as I was working out a few details, someone knocked on my door.

As no one knew that I had restored some of my powers, I had to physically get up and answer it.

The moment I turned the handle, the “Metal Man” and the female spy were pushing their way into my room.

“Please come in,” I said sarcastically.

He laughed. “I am sorry that we haven’t been able to get you out for the last 2 days. So I have a solution,” he said.

I silently looked at them, and waited for him to continue.

The spy handed him a small item. It almost looked like a bracelet. He studied it for a moment, and then walked over to me.

“Hold out your hand,” he commanded.

Remaining motionless, I again waited for an explanation.

He sighed, and said, “It’s a tracking device. We can monitor your movements, and if you get too far away from us, we’ll be alerted and come get you. Now, give me your hand.”

Reluctantly, I did as I was told. And honestly, I could work with this. At least I was able to explore on my own.

The spy then walked over to me and handed me a map and a small book.

“It’s a tour guide,” she explained. “It lists the highlights, hours of operation, what you can do at certain places, and so forth.”

“Thank you,” I nodded, knowing, of course, that I did not need such items.

She then proceeded to stand directly in front of me.

“Behave. We WILL be watching,” she warned.

I smiled. “Naturally,” I replied.

She held her stance for another moment before leaving with him.

_Finally!_

I threw the map and guide book on the table, and instead picked up one of the books I brought with me – a journal that I had made with some of the most powerful runes.

I smiled mischievously as I left my room, and ventured out into Rome.

My first stop was the Colosseum. What a fascinating place! To think that these crude Midgardians had enough imagination and intelligence to recreate water battles on land was astounding.

Continuing to the Pantheon, I had to stifle a laugh at the notion of as a group of tourists were amazed by the oculus. A hole in a dome was not as exciting as they claimed.

The Forum was my next destination. I must admit that I was enthralled by the stories surrounding all the ruins.

As I turned to examine the temple, I glanced upon a woman taking some photographs. Normally, that would not earn her a second look, but she using a most antiquated piece of equipment. I watched, captivated, as she moved a serious of dials on the seemingly large device before snapping the picture. And unlike the other mind-numbing people here who just randomly clicked away, she chose every shot very carefully.

Without realizing it, I began to follow her. After a few thorough circuits of the ruins, she walked towards a place called the Palatine. It appeared to be just a green expanse, but she was studying it rather closely.

I had no idea where we were going, but I continued to shadow her all day. Several hours later, she stopped in a place called the Piazza Navona. It was a lovely square.

She sat down to rest, and began doing something with her camera.

“Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you eventually going to say hi?” she asked, still focused on her camera.

I was stunned. I honestly did not think that she noticed me.

_My skills are slipping…_

She stopped and faced me. “Well?”

I shook my head, and walked the short distance to her.

“My apologies. I mean you no harm. I was just intrigued by your camera, and your unique eye,” I said.

She smiled. I felt something stir inside me that I thought had died a long time ago.

“I’m Rita. And you are…”

_…very attracted to you…_

“Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you,” I said as took her hand.

She motioned for me to sit next to her. As I sat, I could feel the fire growing inside of me.

“So, are you hear on business or… pleasure…” she asked, drawing out that last word.

Taking a deep breath, I replied, “My colleagues brought me with them to explore the city and learn about its culture. I am not involved in their business, nor do I care to be.”

She regarded me for a moment before returning to her camera.

“And you? Are you a photographer?” I asked genuinely.

Rita shook her head and smiled sadly.

“No. I’m actually a teacher. This trip was my birthday present from my mom. She was supposed to be here with me, but she died unexpectedly about a month ago. I promised her that I would still come. It was her dream to bring me here, like her mom had brought her.”

My heart broke instantly, and I gently took her hand in mine.

“My mother was murdered last year. I never had the chance to say goodbye…”

Suddenly I felt her arms wrapped me. I opened my eyes to find a few tears falling from deep green eyes.

“Rita…”

She then placed one hand softly on my cheek, brushing my own tears away.

“Rita… would you… consider…” I said, struggling to find the words.

She merely smiled at me, and stood up.

“Your hotel or mine?” she asked quietly.

Again, I was stunned. I opened my mouth, but no words formed.

She pulled me up off the bench.

“I need to tell you something. I… I noticed you in the Pantheon. You… you’re strikingly handsome, and you seemed… bored. So I followed you to the Forum, and well… I sort of tricked you into seeing me.”

Before I could say anything, she continued. “But then you seemed truly interested in my photography, and I was hoping that you’d follow me. I wanted to say something earlier, but you were so focused…”

“Rita…”

She held up her hand as I stood to join her.

“Please, let me finish. I’m sorry if I was a bit forward. It’s just that… you’re the only thing that’s made me smile on my trip. And honestly, the loneliness is getting to me. But I’ll understand if you say no now…”

I chuckled softly, and took her hand again.

“No. It’s YOU who does not understand. My… brother… allowed our mother to die. And then he forced me to live and work with him. I am utterly miserable. I have always been alone, and even more so now. I would love to spend some time with you,” I said honestly.

She smiled again, and I gently pulled her in the opposite direction.

“My hotel is nearby, and I can guarantee that you’ll enjoy yourself there.”

“Lead the way…”

Once we arrived, I noticed she placed the “Do Not Disturb” placard on the doorknob.

She grinned slyly, saying, “You did guarantee that I’d enjoy myself.”

“Ehehehe… you most certainly will,” I replied cheekily.

“May I have a moment to… freshen up?” she asked coyly.

“Of course,” I answered, gesturing toward the bathroom.

Once she was safely inside, I removed the tracking bracelet, and cast a spell over the room. It would render the room soundproof, and if the “Metal Man” or the others tried to enter, my clone would respond.

I smiled smugly, thinking about my intellectual prowess.

I turned when I heard the door open. A small gasp escaped my lips, as I saw Rita standing there, naked, holding her camera. Again, my silver tongue failed me.

“Like what you see?” she asked, walking toward me.

I growled in response, and reached for her.

“One question first… I’d like to photograph you. This way I’ll have at least one good memory of my trip,” she said.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her roughly. She was panting when we broke apart.

“What makes you think that I will let you go after I have pleasured you? And if I enjoy myself as much as you definitely will, then you will be NOT be rid of me so easily,” I whispered in her ear.

“Loki…” she moaned as she pushed me back onto the bed.

Rita looked me hungrily, and then kissed me passionately. It was my turn to groan as her tongue slipped past my lips.

My patience was fading as she slowly undressed me. Once I was fully disrobed, she placed soft kisses all over my neck and chest.

“Enough!” I shouted as I could no longer control myself.

I threw Rita on to her back and entered her in one quick thrust.

“Aahhh,” she moaned as I began to ravage her, kissing her neck, sucking on her breasts.

I growled again as she ran her nails down my back as I continued to move inside of her.

“Loki…” she moaned as I sped up the pace.

“Rita… you feel… so wonderful…” I panted as I was rapidly approaching my end.

“LOKI!” she cried out as I felt her orgasm consume her.

Her satisfied scream was all I need to find my own release.

“Rita!” I moaned as I collapsed on top of her.

I rolled us on to our sides as our breathing returned to normal.

“Rita…” I said softly.

“Hmm…” she sighed against my chest.

“Would you… would you stay with me?” I asked.

She picked her head up and looked deeply into my eyes.

“I’d love to stay with you tonight,” she replied tenderly.

I placed a kiss on her forehead as she rested on my chest. I smiled a true and genuine smile.

As I fell asleep, I had only thought on my mind…

_Would you like to stay with me forever?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
